Grit Your Teeth
by JoJo2604
Summary: Dedicated to SexySmithy! Thank you for requesting it! Smithy has always come out fighting but what if the final blow proves too much for him?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I wasnt planning on putting this up for a few days but I thought as I had it written I might as well put it up. This story isnt really mine, I have written it for _SexySmithy_ using her ideas I have just put it into words so a big thank you to her. I really hope you all enjoy it and anyone who has any ideas for any of my current stories or anything new please contact me and I will see what I can do for you. Please leave me a review. Thanks Jodie xx**

* * *

Chapter One

Dale Smith had always loved his job, it had always been the highlight of his day, heading into work to arrest the scum of London and do his duty for his country. He didnt think he was better than anyone else, but he prided himself in doing the best damn job he could, he had saved lives, and stopped people making huge mistakes even though he had made a few of his own along the way, none bigger than his affair with a gangsters wife, now that was stupid in even his eyes, but love makes you do funny things and however stupid his mistake had been, he hadnt ever regretted his descision to follow his heart, that was his biggest downfall. Early on the third of January he had arrived at work, it was still dark, pitch black actually and he prayed the mornings would start to get a little nicer soon. He had rested down at his desk and glanced round, unaware of what the day ahead held for him, drunks most probably he thought, it was the season for it. His shift wasnt due to start for another hour but being Inspector wasnt an easy task and he knew however many hours he put in it was a tough ask to feel Gina's boots before him, she had saved his career on many occasions and even though they had parted on not the best of terms he was now closer to the older woman than ever. As he sat at his desk he glanced over his computer screen, he knew he had been dealt a bad hand but he had to look foward and concentrate on his future where ever and who ever that may be. Hearing the loud bang on the door he glanced up and smiled at his Sergeant, at least he had good friends and colleagues he could always rely on. "I am off in a minute Gov... just thought I would hand over to you as Stone is late.." Smithy sighed "Again?" he asked and Jo nodded slightly "Sorry.. I would of stayed but its my Mums birthday... I really need to get off". Smithy smiled "No.. its ok hand over and then get off... I will go out on patrol until he gets in". She smiled as she began to relay all the arrests and problems of the prievous night and he listened to her intently.

He headed into the briefing room and sighed round the many officers inside. "Right... listen up.. Im gunna keep this short and sweet..." he paused as he glanced over his small piece of tatty paper. "Kirsty, Ben your in the area car.. Nate and Mel foot patrol... Rodger your presence is requested in CID.. report to DI Manson" he nodded to the PC to indicate he could go and he gathered his things and headed to the door "And Leon your with me until Sergeant Stone shows his face..." he paused as a knock sounded the room and Mickey appeared "Sorry Smithy... I wanted a quick word with PC Taylor?" he sighed glancing to the young PC "Looks like your saved by the bell... go on". Smithy watched as the other officers began to filter from the room and he sighed as he headed out and towards the Sergeants office. He jumped at the soft voice behind him "Morning" he turned to face her at the coffee machine and headed over "You seen Stone.. he has dropped me right in it?" he asked and she shook her head "No sorry Smithy... I can give you a hand.. if you want?" he smiled "Cheers Stevie... but I dont think you will keep up in them heels and besides..." he pushed his coins into the coffee machine and began to make his own drink "I cant see Manson being to happy about me poaching his staff.. despite the fact he nicks half of uniform every day". She placed her hand gently onto his arm "Well the offers there Smithy" he watched as she walked away and he grabbed for his coffee.

Smithy walked round the lonely streets of Sunhill, he didnt mind working alone but when he wasnt even ment to be on patrol it was taking the piss a little. He had phoned Callum twice and heard nothing back and had asked Nate and Mel to swing past and make sure he was ok. The rain was hammering down and all he wanted was to be in his cosy little office, it wasnt that he didnt like being out on patrol, truth was he loved it, but in the rain and cold there was things he would rather be doing. Leon was working with Mickey on an assult case and he to be honest wasnt that bothered about being left in the lurch, but he couldnt quite put his finger on why he was so pissed off today, maybe the weather or Callum bloody Stone. "Serria Oscar one from Serria oscar..." his radio buzzed to life "Go ahead" he replied "What is your location?" the voice asked and he sighed "Jasmine allen estate..." he replied. "Serious assult in progress on the underpath of West Brooke Road.." he sighed "Show me dealing". He began to run in the direction and he heard the mention of back up on its way ASAP but he just ran as fast as his legs would carry him.

Arriving at the scene he glanced round and noticing nobody about he sighed as he reached for his radio "Serria oscar from serria oscar one..." he spoke but he only heard a crackle in response. He sighed, he was underground corse it wouldnt work, he pulled his batton out and began to head through the dim lit alley ways. He didnt frighten easy, he had faced some of the hardest men in London, god he worked with some of them, but as he slowly made his way through the underpaths his heart was in his mouth. He paused as he saw a figure laying in the corner of an opening and he headed over, he lent down and as he did he realised the old man was a sleeping tramp, he jumped and Smithy smiled "Sorry mate.. you ok yeah?" the old man nodded and coughed as he layed his head back down and curled back up. Smithy sighed as he rose to his feet and he glanced to the group of men that appeared from the direction he had come from. He moved to the other exit to see the large group coming in from that direction "Looks like we caught ourselves a pig" one of the men stated. Smithy reached for his batton and pulled it out,  
but against so many he knew he didnt really stand a chance.

"Can you put a call out to Inspector Smith?" Callum asked as he headed into the incident room. The young woman nodded and began tryng to radio through, Callum headed over to where Neil stood and smiled "Who in uniform do you have today?" he asked and Neil smiled "Rodger and Leon... I've been trying to get hold of Smithy for the past twenty minutes as I need to borrow Kirsty.." Callum sighed as the young woman called him over "His radio is out of signal.. and my last contact with him he was heading into the underpaths on the jasmine allen estate to a serious assult". Callum glanced to Neil as he walked over "When was that?" he asked turning back to the young girl "About seventy five minutes ago..." Neil interupted "You mean to say you have had no contact from him for over an hour.." she nodded "I requested back up... PC's Ryder and Roberts.." Callum nodded "And?" he asked and she smiled "They attended and said there was no one in sight". Neil smiled "Get uniform together.. I will get all available CID and we can get down there and look for him".

"Right" Neils voice echoed round the opening of the tunnels "You are going to be put in pairs.. and you stay in them... we need to find Smithy safe and sound.. and the last contact we had from him he was heading into these underpaths...". He paused as the officers whispeared between themselves "Look I know you are all worried but lets just forget about What ifs at the moment and concentrate on finding Inspector Smith... our radios wont work under ground so you will all be given one of these" he handed a box to callum and he started to hand them out "You pull the pin out.. we will hear you for a good two miles.. you hear it you come looking... only use it if you have a problem... or you find Smithy and need assistance... there is going to be an ambulance here any minute on standby so if they hear your alarm they will search for you too... right any questions?". Mel rose her hand "What do you think has happened to Inspector Smith?" she asked and Neil sighed "Im not here to speculate PC Ryder.. lets just get on with our jobs and find Smithy".

The officers had all been put in pairs and as they walked slowly through the underpaths, carefull not to miss a thing they were unsure on what to exspect, this was Smithy a man many of them had known for years, his face had been one at Sunhill for many years and he was a popular person, it was clear he had his moments where he could make himself unpopular but everyone was desperate to find him. Callum glanced at Leon as they started down the path they had been assigned to and sighed "Will you pull yourself together Leon.." he glared at him "I should of been with him.." Callum interupted "We dont even know that anything has happened yet". Leon smiled "So why hasnt he been in touch?" he asked and Callum shrugged his shoulders "Many reasons... maybe he has taken a couple of hours... I dunno.. to sleep". Leon shook his head to dissmiss Callums theory before he pointed his flashlight at the ground "There look..." he moved over and picked up the small black badge "Its Smithys.. its his warrent card..". Callum sighed "Ok.. lets keep going yeah.. he could of just dropped it.." Leon shook his head "You know as well as I do Smithy wouldnt just drop that... he wouldnt lose it".

Mickey headed over to the man slumped against the wall, glancing back to Stevie, her face covered in fear of what they might find "You alright.." he spoke as he rested down next to the man "Im DC Webb and that there is DS Moss.. we are from Sunhill station.. we was wondering if you might of seen a colleague of ours?". The old man nodded "Might of done.." Stevie moved foward "Either you have or you havent...". Mickey held his hand up to silence her, he reached into his pocket and produced a twenty pound note "You seen him mate?". He nodded "A while ago.. he went that way". Mickey handed him the note and he rose to his feet "A bit of patience Stevie" they turned in the direction the man had pointed "He werent alone" the mans rough voice dragged them back "You see who he was with?" he asked and the man shrugged his shoulders once again. Mickey pushed his hand in his pocket and pulled out another note "Thats a tenner?" the man nodded towards the note and Mickey nodded "Your as sharp as a tack". He smiled "Well I want another twenty?". Mickey shook his head "Heres.. what gunna happen... you are gunna tell me what you know and I wont be coming back to arrest you for waisting my time and you can take your thirty quid and buy your self something pretty". The man nodded "There were a lot of them..." Stevie cut in "How many is a lot?". He shrugged his shoulders "Twen'y.. maybe thir'y". Stevie covered her face, and Mickey could see the pure terror in her eyes as she glanced up at him "Anything else?" Mickey asked and the man nodded "They said they'd caught a pig... they had things.." Mickey nodded "What.. what'd they have?". He shrugged his shoulders once again "Bricks.. knives". Mickey nodded "Come on Stevie" she made her feet walk, how, she had no idea but right now Smithy needed her, he needed everyone. "What if he's..." Mickey interupted her "Lets just find him yeah". He was interupted by the loud ringing that filled the tunnel "Come on" he called and the two ran off in the direction of the alarm, completly unaware of what could be waiting for them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you if you read chapter one, especially those who took the time to review. I was actually thinking of adding another pairing into this story as well but not sure who to use, so if you have any ideas PM or leave me a review and let me know and I will think over it? I was thinking Sam and Phil after watching some episodes on Watch recently. Thanks again. Hope you **

* * *

Chapter Two

Stevie had ran as fast as her legs would carry her, a few feet behind Mickey, she was determined to get to Smithy, to be with him, to support him. She could see the comotion ahead of them and she stopped on the spot, frozen, she covered her mouth as she stared, unable to do anything else. She felt Mickey grip her arm "You ok?" he asked and she realised he had returned for her, she nodded slightly and he smiled "Come on then Stevie..". When they reached the open area, she could see Neil stood with Nate and Ben and two paramedics, she went to walk over and Callum grabbed her "You cant go no futher..." she pulled from him "Why?". He glaned between her and Mickey "All available officers are being tasked to stop and search... sorry Stevie". She shook her head "Im going no where until I know he is ok?". Callum smiled "He's alive.." she interupted "Is he going to be ok?". Callum smiled "I dont know Stevie... he's been badly beaten.. he had puncture marks.. we think from a knife.. and a major head injure" he was cut off by the voice behind him "Thank you Sergent... but you were told to task people.." Stevie cut in "Is he going to be ok Gov?" she asked and he smiled "At the moment I cant say... Mickey.. can you check the CCTV of all surronding areas.." he nodded and walked off. Neil smiled to her as he gestured for her to follow him "Stevie you know him better than most... enemies.. anybody with a grudge.. I wanna know about it.." she sighed "I dont think I can Gov... I want.." she gestured over towards where the paramedics had just brought in a stretcher "I want to be with him.." he sighed "Are you personally involved Stevie?" she shook her head "He was there for me when Devlin..." her eyes fell to the floor and Neil smiled "I know your close... but the best thing you can do for Smithy now is help catch the people who did this... Nate is going to the hospital.. as soon as I hear anything I will let you know". She nodded slightly, knowing the DI was right. "I erm.. I'll look into any cases he has been working on... are we thinking he was the intended target?" she asked and Neil shrugged his shoulders, glancing back over "We cant say.. it could be a hate crime or it could be personal...". She sighed "I heard.. Callum he said.. he has been stabbed..". Neil sighed "He has taken quite a beating... I mean they have really done there work... he has been stabbed.. but at the moment the paramedics dont think it was with a knife and he had a head injure, possibly from a weapon". He saw the tears in her eyes and he sighed "Stevie.. he comes on duty everyday knowing anything can happen...". She nodded "I know but.." she was interupted by the paramedics voice behind her "DI Manson.." he smiled past her and she turned to face the blonde woman "We are moving him now...". Neil nodded "Ok.. Stevie you ok?" she nodded watching as the DI rushed off.

She had made her way back to the station, and headed straight for his office, the blinds were pulled and as she opened the door the papers were piled high on his desk, this was going to be great fun. She pushed the door closed, flicked the light on and headed over to his desk, sinking down into his chair she sighed, this wasnt how she wanted to be spending her day. She stared at the photos resting on his desk, of him and a few of the other uniformed men, he was smiling away, nothing unusual there, she lifted it into her hands and feeling the tears in her eyes she wiped frantacally at them. She couldnt break down not here. She dropped it back to his desk before pulling the draws open, glancing through the mess she sighed, this was like looking for a needle in a haystack. Seeing a small folder tucked down the side of a bottle of whiskey she grabbed for it, she opened it up, unsure why she had gone for that one, something just struck her as odd. As she pulled it open she suddenley felt like she was invading his privacy as she realised she was staring at letters, letters written in his handwriting. They were all addressed to Louise, and unfortuantly she knew what importance that name held to him, she read over the first few which dated back to March 2006, just after his release from Longmarsh, most of which was an appologie but it broke her heart to read it and although she knew she shouldnt read more she turned a few pages before reading a few more, talking about his day to day life, difficult cases, his regrets, his feelings. She turned a few more pages and seeing the date she froze July 2008, just after they had been undercover. She began to read over the letter

_Dear Louise,_  
_Two years have passed and I still think of you everyday, I have recently been working on a difficult case, undercover,_  
_taking guns off the streets. I didnt know if I could do it, you know me, ever a failure. I got through it and I met someone, her names Stevie, she is different, after you I promised I would never meet anyone else but while Im with her I forget. I forget all the hurt and misery, all the loss and regrets in my life. I forget that the only thing I have is my job and I forget that you arent here, she makes me feel so happy and I know I am falling for her, I have been since the day I met her. She is beautiful and intellegent. Everything I want and..._

She quickly stuffed the letter back into the folder as the door swung open "Anything of use Stevie?" she smiled to Neil as she wiped at her eyes, dropping the folder back into the draw "Not as yet". He nodded "Ok.. I need you to get to this address Stevie..." she smiled as she rose to her feet "Is it a lead?" she asked and he shook his head "No.. its Smithys mum.. Pauline Smith... she needs to be informed.." Stevie smiled "Hows he doing?" she asked and he smiled "Critical... last time I spoke to Nate they were just taking him into thearte". She sighed "So what do I say to his Mum Gov?" she asked. Neil smiled "Just take her to the hospital.. let them exlain his injures... tell her we are doing everything we can to find the people responsible". Stevie nodded "Do you want me to come back here after?" she asked and he shook his head "No.. stay with Smithys Mum.. see if she knows anything". Stevie quickly collected her things together and headed from his office, watching her boss head up the stairs to CID, she was dreading telling Smithys Mum but at least she would be at the hospital where she belonged, with him.

She knocked lightly on the huge front door, glancing back down the drive way at her car before back to the house. There was no sign of movement and she sighed before heading back to her car and sinking into the drivers seat, she glanced round the street. It was a small cul-de-sac with only ten or so houses, a very private road, and she could feel the curtains twitching at just about every house. She glanced back up at the house, wishing she could be meeting Smithys Mum for different reasons, but then she was overcome with anger against him as she thought more of the letter he had written, if she ment that much why had he never told her, just writting it in a stupid unsent letter, Seeing the car pull in at the end of the road, she noticed the woman eye her suspisiously as she pulled onto the drive. Stevie climbed back out of her car and headed up to the house, smiling as the woman climbed from her own car "Can I help you?" she asked and Stevie smiled "Mrs Smith?" she asked, although she already knew, her son looked like her. She nodded "Pauline.. and you are?" she flashed her warrent card "Im DS Stevie Moss..." Pauline cut on "Stevie.. you are Stevie.." she smiled as she held her hand to the small blonde "I have heard so much about you... where is Dale?" she asked and Stevie gestured to the house "Maybe we should talk inside". Pauline shook her head "You tell me... you tell me now where my son is". Stevie could now see where he got his detective skills, or maybe it was just in the Smith blood to see straight through her. "He is in St Hughes I can take you.." worry etched over Paulines face "Hospital... what happened?". Stevie sighed "He was attacked... Im not sure of all the details myself but I can take you to him..". Pauline nodded and walked towards Stevies car.

They had been in the car about ten minutes, it was filled with an unbearable silence, she could see the womans heartbreaking and quite frankly, hers was too. "He will be ok" Stevie spoke softly, trying to convince herself as much as the woman next to her. "You and Dale..." she began and Stevie nodded slightly as the woman continued "You are good friends?". She smiled "He is my best friend... he is an amazing person". Pauline sighed "I always thought you and him..." she waved her hands back and forth before shaking her head "Its nothing to do with me". Stevie smiled slightly "He has never wanted more..." Pauline cut in "But you do?". Stevie smiled to herslef "I used to.. a lot but now... so much has happened... I dont know". The older lady nodded "I understand that... he has a habbit of pushing people away.. he is convinced he is destined to be alone" Stevie smiled "No.. he would make someone so happy". Pauline nodded "Its hard for him..." she paused as the small blonde pulled into a parking space at the hospital "Nothing has ever competed with his job but the way he talks about you... I know his job does not come close anymore..". She climbed from the car and Stevie sat for a second a little dumbstruck. Once out of the car she sighed "I do love him". Pauline nodded "Im sure you do dear". Stevie sighed slightly "We have always been close Mrs Smith but its just we have never..". The older woman cut in "You dont have to justify your friendship to me.. I know my son". Stevie smiled as they began to head down the corridors "You must be so proud of him... what he does?" she asked and Pauline sighed "I worry for him so much... when he is at work anything could happen.. so much has happened and I dont think my heart can take it any more.. so Im proud of him yes but what he does I hate...". Stevie smiled "My parents are the same.. they hated it when I joined the force". As they arrived at the ward Stevie could feel her heart in her mouth, she had no idea what Smithy was going to be like and even if he was going to pull through, his mum had seemed so calm the whole way here, how was it she felt ready to fall apart?

They were shown to a small room and left alone once again, they were told the doctor would be along to talk to them as soon as he was available. They had been sat in silence for about twenty minutes when the older woman spoke, startling Stevie "He is always getting himself into these situations..." Stevie glanced up from where she had been staring at the floor and smiled at the older woman silently. "He always managed to get himself into the trouble.. he thinks he can take on the world single handley" Stevie laughed "Robo cop". Pauline smiled to herself lightly "When he was stabbed.. he promised me he wouldnt get in to these situations again... that he would be carefull". Stevie smiled "Sometimes.. however carefull you are.. on the streets doing what we do there are always people waiting for you to teach you a lesson.. take their problems out on you.. the police are hated and despite how much we are trying to put things right... people hate us". Pauline smiled "Why do it then?" Stevie went to speak but was interupted by the voice of the doctor behind them "Mrs Smith?" he asked and Pauline rose to her feet "Yes.. how is my son?". The doctor moved over and gestured for the two women to sit back down "He has suffered a servere beating.. he has three broken ribs and a broken hand.. he also has two puncture wounds.." Stevie cut in "Do you know what they were made by?" she asked and the doctor nodded slightly "We think a screwdriver... but cant be sure" he paused as he glanced back at Pauline, Stevie couldnt help but notice how much the older woman had paled, but then hearing that alone was horrific. "He also had a head injure.. we have operated to relieve the blood and we believe it was susscesfull but we cant say for sure until he regains consiousness" Pauline smiled "But he will wake up?". The doctor smiled "We are hopefull... it is too early to say if he will wake and whether he will recover fully from his injures.. would you like to come an sit with him?" the doctor asked and Stevie all but jumped to her feet. Pauline shook her head "I cant.. I cant see him like this.. not again.. I will stay here thank you" Stevie felt all her hope fade in the words she spoke and she flumped back into the seat "Will you go?" Pauline asked and Stevie smiled "Of corse" but she wasnt sure she could see him alone without falling apart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review. Thanks xx**

Chapter Three

She stood in the door way he looked so peaceful, despite the cuts and bruising on his face and torso, he just looked like he was in a peacefull sleep. She moved over to him and took his hand in both of hers "What the hell are you trying to do to me?" she sighed as she squeezed his hand "I really thought I had lost you Smithy.. but your going to be ok..." she paused as she glanced round the room "I know its not easy but why didnt you ever tell me?". She pulled a seat beside his bed and smiled up at him "If you had told me how you felt we could of worked something out... made things perfect" she sighed "God knows I'd of at least made things right between us.." she jumped as the door swung open "How is he doing Serge?" the PC asked. "Ok.. I think.. they havent really said much... his Mum asked me to come and sit with him.." Nate smiled "It was touch and go for a while when we first got here". Stevie nodded "He is a fighter... you know he has been through so much and..." she felt her eyes decieve her and the young PC walked over and rested down next to her. "He will get through this.. and I spoke to Callum a little earlier and he said there was CCTV a few streets awat... they have identified some of the gang". Stevie nodded her head and gestured to him "I had to search his office... I was looking for some clues as to who would do this to him..." Nate smiled "You find anything?" he asked and she smiled "Not to do with the case... I found some letters... has he ever.. has he said anything about me?". Nate smiled slightly "He wouldnt say anything to me Serge... Stone is your best bet". She nodded slightly and Nate smiled "But a fool can see it". She glanced accross at him "See what?". He smiled "He's crazy about you" he paused and lent towards her "I have seen the way he looks at you" she smiled "Well I havent". He rose to his feet "I better get back to work... these criminals wont catch themselves... take care Serge". She nodded slightly "Thanks Nate".

She made her way out of the room and towards the family waiting room, she knocked lightly before walking inside "Pauline..." the older woman glanced up at the small blonde "He is stable... he.. erm.." she sighed as she moved over and rested down next to the older woman "He is very bruised and..." she smiled at the woman as she sobbed "Come and see him". Pauline shook her head "I cant... what sort of mother does that make me". Stevie smiled "You are a good Mum... its natural you dont want to see him when he is hurting". Pauline shook her head "Im his Mum.. and he needs me". Stevie sighed "I adore your son... I think he is amazing... but I have never been able to tell him.." Pauline cut in "He.. he talks about you.. he has always said you were very special to him..". Stevie smiled slightly "I want to tell him how I feel.. but.." she glanced to the door "I dont think I will ever be able to make him happy". Pauline smiled "You already do... I know he cares about you... he has always said he would give everything up for you". Stevie rose to her feet "Im going to go back and sit with him... if you change your mind" Pauline nodded "Thank you DS Moss". The small blonde nodded slightly before speaking "Please... its Stevie".

She rested back down next to him and sighed "It had to be you eh?" she took his hand in hers and smiled "Of all the people in that station who could of got themselves beaten up... it had to be you". She moved the chair in towards him and smiled "You better not croak it... you have to give me the chance to tell you I love you too... I never knew it but.." she sighed "Its all I can think about right now Smithy". She sighed as a knock sounded the room and she turned to the door to see and she smiled to Neil as he walked in "How is he doing?" he asked. She smiled "I still dont really know... but you know Smithy.. he has nine lives". Neil smiled "Where is his Mother?". Stevie gestured out the door "She is in the realitives room... she erm.. she said she couldnt see him like this". Neil nodded "Ok.. well there has been a development on the case... we caught some of the gang from the CCTV of a surronding street". She nodded "Nate said..." he cut in "Well we brought them in.. and we are confident we have the ring leaders.. but the liklehood of catching them all..." she interupted "They could of killed him" he smiled "Stevie I know... but there was at least twenty of them... it would be near impossible to..." she cut his sentence off "Have they said why?". He smiled "One of the younger ones... he cracked and told us it was nothing to do with Smithy.. it was a grudge that the ringleader has with the police". She nodded "And he is in custody... the ringleader?". He nodded "Yes.. we have him in custody... he had a screwdriver in his possesion when we picked him up, covered in blood, he is answering no comment but with that and the eveidence we have and the young lads statement and if Smithy can ID him when he wakes up... he wont stand a chance... he will most definatly go down". She sighed "I guess thats ment to be justice eh?". He nodded slightly "Yes Stevie... right listen I have a job for you..." she cut in "Im not leaving him.." he smiled "Stevie he's mum is here... now I know you are good friends but.." she shook her head "Im going no where Gov... Im sorry if you cant understand that and had it been any other officer laying in this bed... I would be out there doing my job but Im sorry I cant leave him". Neil sighed "Stevie Im going to ask this only once more are you and Smithy emotionaly involved?". She glanced up at his bruised face and smiled as she turned back to Neil "I dont know for sure if he is Sir but yes.. I have feelings for him... so I hope you can understand why I cant leave him". Neil nodded slightly "Take the time you need Stevie.. let me know of any developments". She nodded "Of corse... thank you Sir". He gently squeezed her arm before glancing at Smithy once again before heading out of the door.

She closed her eyes as she layed her head down onto the bed, keeping his hand gripped tightly in hers, she could feel the tears running freely and she smiled as she began to recall some of her memories, the kiss they had shared during the Gun running case, although it hadnt been the only one while they had been undercover it had been intense. She had seen Cutler watching them looking for any reason to assume the worst of them so she had lent in and kissed him, his lips on hers in such an extreme way had sent shivers through her body. "That kiss..." she spoke softly glancing up at him "Was the kiss of my life". She smiled as his eyes flicked open slightly and she rose to her feet and headed to the door "Nurse... somebody please help" she called to out. The nurse rushed over and she smiled "He opened his eyes". The older lady smiled as she headed over to the machenes and fiddled with them for a few moments and Stevie grinned as he opened his eyes once again. "Smithy... ahh thank god" she held his hand tight in hers and smiled "I thought I'd lost you...". She smiled to the nurse "Is he ok now?". She nodded slightly "This is good... I will get your mother for you Mr Smith" she smiled to him as he opened his mouth "What happened?". She moved towards him "We were hoping you could tell us..." she moved into his body and hugged him tight. They jumped apart as he's mother vetually ran into the room "Oh Dale..." she smiled as she moved over and hugged him and Stevie stepped back from the bed slightly "I will go and ring the station". Pauline rested down next to Smithy and took his hand and smiled at him "You have had us going out of our minds Dale". He smiled slightly "Im sorry Mum". Pauline gestured to the door "She is a nice young lady... she hasnt left you side". He nodded "She is a good friend". Pauline smiled "You always told me she wasnt interested..." he cut in "What have you done?". Pauline smiled "Nothing Dale but its clear she see's you as more than a friend.. talk to her before its too late".

A few days past before Smithy was alowed home and as he sat on the edge of his sofa he could feel his heart in his mouth, he was hating beng at home alone, or spending any time alone and the loud ring of the door bell was a welcome escape from the fear he had felt since his attack. He moved to the door and smiled to the small blonde as he pulled it open "Stevie... what are you doing here?". She gestured inside "I came to give you the latest Gov... the lads that we caught" she began as she headed into the living room and sunk onto the sofa "Have all been remanded in custody awaiting trail..." he nodded "Good.. I guess I can move on then". She nodded "Thats the general idea... things will get back to normal now". He shook his head "Its never going to be the same Stevie..." she sighed as she took his hand "I know its been hard Smithy.. but Im here for anything you need". He smiled as he moved his hand to his lips and kissed it gently "My mum... she told me to talk to you... to be honest..". Stevie moved a little closer "Smithy you can tell me anything". He sighed "All I could think of was you... when they attacked me.. that I may never see you again.." she glanced down "I was so worried about you". He let out a slight smile "Stevie... Im er.. Im in.. you know what I'll make us a tea" she laughed "Smithy you can tell me.." he smiled "What?". She nodded "That you love me..." she noticed his eyes drop to the floor and she lent forward "Because I love you too" she smiled. He met her eyes "I love you Stevie.. I needed it knocked into me but I know now... you are the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with". She grinned before moving into his soft lips.


End file.
